The invention relates to a rear light module for a motor vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a rear light module with a housing, which has a connecting side facing toward the interior of the motor vehicle and an emission side facing toward the exterior of the motor vehicle. The housing comprises multiple mountings at the connecting side, which are designed for implementing and mechanically supporting lamps mounted on sockets, so that the lamps with their sockets are arranged in respective mountings for forming a connection from the connecting side, extending into the housing and during periods of operation emitting their light through the emission side.
Rear light modules are arranged mostly at prominent places at the rear end of the body of the motor vehicle. The optical signals of the rear light modules are important for the following traffic with regard to information involving the driving status of the motor vehicle. However, some rear lights also have sensor functions in addition to the signal function.
For example, DE 203 11 415 describes a rear light device with built-in safety sensors, which are used as parking sensors. In this way, the region of space of the rear lights is available in a favorable manner for the use of sensor elements.
Such rear light modules have the disadvantage that they have to be assembled at the factory and mounted in the vehicle. The maintenance and replacement of parts is time-consuming and expensive.
It is the objective of the invention to provide an improved rear light module with built-in sensors.